gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Radio Stations in GTA IV
Shuffled Songs? "In previous GTA games (prior to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), radio stations were a single audio file, repeating after completing a loop. In GTA IV, the songs are shuffled and thus are never in any one order." Can anyone actually confirm this? Granted, I got rid of GTA IV well over a year ago, but I can clearly remember that the stations I listened to were played in one continous loop - this was particularly evident with L.C.H.C., Electro-Choc, and The Journey. Is it possible that: a) I'm remembering wrong, b) A newer/edited version of the game now exists, c) Only some stations work that way, or, d) The "shuffle" aspect never actually made it into the final product?. - Hardrock182 08:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I own the Australian version of GTA IV on PS3, which I bought about a week after release, and I remember when I thought I knew the order of a radio station, but next time it seemed to be different, and it seemed to always be different. So I assumed that they were "shuffled". When I read this article a long time ago, it just confirmed my thought. Any edited version of the game would become part of the original version through the patches, so it's either an update (unlikely), or only some stations work like that. I have eliminated the possibility of it having been removed. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::c) Not all radio stations are shuffled. There are a few of them that uses the traditional way of using one single audio file and loop it. I'll list the stations later as I'm not at my computer. It's mainly the stations that can't tell the news or weather, only dynamic stations can do that.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Pjanoo The song in the first trailer for The Ballad of Gay Tony is "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. So, that song is going to be in the new playlist with the radio stations. The one question is : on which station is that song going to be ? I think it might be either K109 The Studio or Electro-Choc, most probably K109. What do you think of this ?--Loadingue 17:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :The song is not in any way disco. I stamp it Electro-Choc.--Thescarydude 17:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I must agree. The piano made a disco-style, but the whole track is more electro-style. And now, I'm going to put it on the Electro-Choc page !--Loadingue 18:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I suggest putting it in a separate section (TBOGT songs, or something like that) until the music list and stations associated with them are released. It's still speculative to assume here. - ZS 18:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I just wrote it on the Electro-Choc page ! But I've written it was speculative.--Loadingue 18:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Either that, or we have a section devoted to music tracks used in trailers. I'm sure that works well enough as a more permanent measure. - ZS 19:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Commericals heres all the commericals http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF2m4B1ubtw My "Other Songs" and "Soundtrack" sections Kiwismurf asked me "Relevant to RADIO page how?" after undo my edit about the songs that in the game, but not on any radio stations or released only with the soundtrack albums. Well, in every other main episode "Radio stations" article has a similar (but mostly uncompleted - I can help with them) lists, so my list had to be relevant here. I mean as relevant as like the: GTA 1 - "Other Songs" & "Removed Songs", GTA 2 - "Miscellaneous tracks" & "The Movie soundtrack" & "Removed content", III - "Removed Songs", VC & SA & V - "Other Songs" ...sections. Unlike the main games, London and the handheld episodes does not have other songs. And here at the wiki, this section only missing at the IV and EFLC list, so I don't see the real problem. Because if any other game has similiar content in it's "radio" article, why IV has not? Or if the IV has not, why the others has? If this is a real problem, why all this songs across the series has not own a specific article? BaBo94 (talk) 23:22, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Turns out, the issue arises from a merge that took place in late 2008 when the Radio and Soundtrack articles for the games were combined, while leaving the articles mis-named purely as "Radio Stations" for some insane reason. Let me do a bit of research and give some consideration to the issue. If all articles are to remain a record of all the music in the game, even if that music never appears on radio, then they should not remain named as Radio Stations (each radio station still has its own page after all). I have reinstated the information for now, but it may be temporary. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:44, March 14, 2019 (UTC) New Vladivostok FM music I have GTA IV: The Complete Edition and the songs supposedly removed (and replaced) on Vladivstok FM are still there! Did Rockstar decide to leave that version alone, or has the patch not been released for it? Scamfreak89 (talk) 23:21, May 4, 2019 (UTC)